When Your Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by NickJonasLuva4eva
Summary: Miley's having a great Senior Year so far until he abusive boyfrend comes back. She's been crushing on Oliver Oken forever and now they're beginning to fall for eachother. Will Miley's abusive boyfriend ruin their relationship? Read to find out :D MOLIVER
1. Tardiness

**Chapter 1: Tardiness**

_**A/N: Yup, my first story! I hope you like it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothin'! :D**_

_**Miley**_

_Brrrrnnnnggg!_ Students scurried to their classes when the late bell rang.

Miley ran as fast as she could to her Home Economics Class. She couldn't be late again. As she was running, she saw a tall figure in her path, but it was too late. She ran head on into Oliver Oken, the most popular guy in school and the guy she had been crushing on since Freshman Year. They were both on the ground, Miley on top of Oliver. She laid there uncomfortably for a good 5 seconds before finally getting the courage to say something.

"I'm s-so sorry." She said staggering, trying to get up from their very awkward position.

"Don't worry. Shit happens. Looks like you were in a bit of a hurry there." Oliver said playfully.

"Y-yeah," She said nervously. "You know how pissy Mrs. Maone can get when being late." Miley added smiling.

"Ha Ha, totally. I had her last semester. You're Miley, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, and your Oliver." She stated happily knowing that Oliver Oken actually knew her name. "We had a few classes together last-"

"Ms. Stewart!" Mrs. Maone exclaimed poking her head out of her classroom. "This is no time for socializing! It's class time! Now get your little tush in class right now!"

"Oh shit! I gotta get to class too! Mr. Rodgers' gunna kill me!" Oliver said running off to Science class. "I'll see ya around Miley."

"Yeah. See ya." She said dreamingly.

"Ms. Stewart!" Mrs. Mayone shouted again.

"Sorry!" Miley said walking back to class.

"Congratulations Ms. Stewart. You just earned yourself a detention."

"But,-" Miley started.

"No 'buts' Ms. Stewart. Now go sit in your seat."

"Fine" Miley said sulkily. Miley knew better than to talk back or argue with her teachers.

_**Lily**_

"Lilian. Lilian Truscott..." Mr. Rodgers said calmly.

"Just five more minutes mom." Lily said groggily, slowly, drifting off to sleep again.

"Lilian!" Mr. Rodgers exclaimed.

"Wh-what? I'm up! The answer is George Washington!" Lily shouted. The whole class laughed in unison at Lily's reaction.

"First of all, Lilian. We are in Science class and second, I would really appreciate it if you would refrain from falling asleep in my class."

"Sorry Mr. Rodgers." Lily snarled sarcastically.

"Now that the show is over. Let's go over what we talked about yester-"

Oliver ran in interrupting the teacher. "I am so sorry I'm late Mr. Rodgers." Oliver said breathlessly.

"Do you have an explanation for your tardiness Mr. Oken?" Mr. Rodgers asked. "Did flying monkeys run off with your backpack again this morning?"

"No sir. I-"

"Mr. Oken, I don't need another one of you excuses. Detention!" Mr. Rodgers interrupted.

"But-" Oliver tried to speak.

"This is your third tardy this week. This is unacceptable!"

"But, I have a hot date tonight and I can't miss it!" Oliver said annoyed.

"I guess you should've thought about that before you came late to class. Now go sit in your seat."

"_Fuck you"_ Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oken?"

"Nothing sir." Oliver said walking over to his seat.

_**I hope you like!! This is my first Fan Fic, so it's not the best. This is why people have to review!! Give me some ideas or tell me what I have to improve on! CRITISISM IS GOOD! Just don't be too harsh. I'm only 13 so, I'm sensitive. :D BRING ON THE REVIEWS!! **_


	2. We Meet Again

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

_**A/N: Read, enjoy, review! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think that I bought the rights to Hannah Montana in the last few hours, than you are sadly mistaken. :D**_

_**Oliver**_

"_Jesus Christ! I can't believe I got another detention."_ Oliver thought._ "I don't know how I'm gunna break it to Amber. She's gunna be pissed."_

"Mr. Oken?" Mr. Rodgers asked.

"Yes sir." Oliver said quickly.

"As I asked you before, what is the definition of the word Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis?" He asked, knowing that Oliver couldn't possibly know the answer. Oliver was a bit of a troublemaker at times, but he was quite smart. "Well, Mr. Oken?"

"The definition is a lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust causing inflammation in the lungs." Oliver stated boldly. The class turned to him astonished at what he had just said, except Lily who dosed back off to sleep.

"Wow Mr. Oken. I am very pleased that you have-" _Brrrrrnnnnngggg!_ "Okay class, tonight finish reading Chapter 6 and do the "Guide For Reading Questions" on page 132. Oh and Mr. Oken, give this slip to Mrs. Jennings in room-"

"403. Yeah, I know Mr. Rodgers. I've been there enough times to remember the room number." Oliver interrupted.

"Okay then, Mr. Oken. I shall see Monday _on time._"

"Yes sir, Mr. Rodgers!" Oliver said jokingly.

Oliver walked down the hall on his way to detention and passed Amber's locker. "I can't wait for our date tonight, Ollie." Amber said seductively.

"Sorry, Amber. I can't make it. I've got detention." Oliver said nervously.

"You have detention again?!" Amber asked furiously. "This is the fifth date you've broken because of your stupid detentions! We never get to see each other, Oliver. Things just aren't the same between us anymore."

"Amber, we see each other every weekend. Isn't that enough?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's just… I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"But, Amber-"

"Oliver, please. We can still be friends." Amber said reassuringly.

"All of this? Over a stupid detention?" Oliver asked, very confused.

"The truth is... that I'm seeing someone else." Amber said putting her head down. "I'm so sorry."

"Who is it? How long? Why?" Oliver asked, confused with hundreds of questions going through his mind.

"I'm seeing Bryan. Bryan Hughs. We've been seeing each other for about 3 weeks now. I just don't feel the same way I used to about you. I'm sorry." Amber said sadly. "It's not you. It's me."

"Why didn't you just break up with me weeks ago if you didn't want to be with me?" Oliver asked fiercely. "I can't believe you'd do this to me. I knew that you were stuck up and self-centered, but I didn't think you could sink this low." Oliver said as he paused for a few seconds. "I gotta go." He said as he walked down to detention.

"Oliver, wait!" Amber shouted down the hall.

"Save it, bitch!" Oliver snapped back at her. As he was walking down the hall, he was thinking about how bad of a girlfriend Amber was. He came to realize that he didn't really love Amber as much as he thought he did. There was always someone else on his mind, but whom?

_**Miley**_

Mrs. Mayone handed Miley her detention slip as she walked out of her classroom. "_Room 403. Oh it's down that way." _Miley thought to herself. "_I can't believe I got a fricken detention! I'm such an idiot!" _Miley thought.

Miley stopped by Lily's locker. "Hey Lils."

"Hey Miles. What are you doing in this neck of the woods? I thought I was meeting you by your locker." Lily said confused.

"Yeah, sorry, but I can't walk home. I got a fricken detention."

"Wow! Miley Ray Stewart has a detention! I've never been so proud in my life!" Lily joked playfully.

"Oh shut up Lily!" Miley pushed Lily lightly. "This sucks. My parents are going to be livid!"

"They'll get over it." Lily said closing her locker.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Ms. Lily." Miley said heading to detention.

"Yup." Lily shouted back. "See ya."

Miley walked down the hall, stopping by a few of her friends' lockers for some small talk. Miley finally reached the door to room 403. She stood there for a moment to take in the fact that she was going to her first ever detention. Oliver had so much on his mind that he wasn't watching where he was going. He ended up colliding into Miley, yet again, except Oliver fell on top of Miley this time.

"We meet again." Oliver laughed.

Miley giggled. "Weren't we in this position only an hour ago?"

"I believe we were." Oliver smiled. He gazed into her eyes for what seemed to be a lifetime. "You have beautiful green eyes." He said dreamily.

Miley smiled. "Thanks. You have pretty eyes yourself."

"Why thank you." Oliver's smile widened.

"Yeah… Uh… sorry to break up this love fest, but your blocking my way to the classroom and I am not gunna get another detention for being late to this one." Snarled Katelyn Price

"Oh. Sorry Katelyn." Oliver got up and helped Miley off the ground.

"Sorry." Miley blushed furiously as she got up.

'Yeah. Yeah" Katelyn stated nonchalantly.

Katelyn walked in the classroom. Miley and Oliver followed. They handed their slips to Mrs. Jennings and they were told to take their seats. Miley chose a seat in the front while Oliver chose one in the back. Miley was confused. She didn't know what was going on. So many things were going through her head. The guy she had like for three years told her that she had beautiful eyes.

"_Does he like me or was he just being polite? Did we just have a moment? Isn't he dating Amber? If he is than why would he be flirting with me?" _Miley had hundreds of thoughts going through her head.

During the two hours of detention, she would periodically look in the back of the room. Every time she would look back, Oliver would be looking right back at her, smiling. Just looking at him made chills ripple throughout her body.

"Okay you juvenile delinquents, its 5:30. You may leave now. Enjoy your weekend." Mrs. Jennings stated unenthusiastically, leaving the classroom.

The class scurried out of the classroom. The only two people that were left were Oliver and Miley. It was a bit awkward. Oliver walked over towards Miley. He got closer, so close, that there were only a few inches separating them. He looked into her eyes intensely, as though he was studying them, studying their beauty, Miley's beauty. He took her face in his hands and moved in closer than he was before.

_BAM!_ The door slammed open. "Excuse me, but drama club is meeting in here an- Miley?!"

"Oh my gosh-"

_**Haha! I'm evil! :D I'm only on my second chapter and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. I hope you liked! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And I shall update soon! :D Oh yeah and if I forgot to mention. PLEASE REVIEW! Ideas, anyone? Any Suggestions? Do tell!! **_


	3. An Unwelcomed Boy's Return

**Chapter 3: An Unwelcomed Boy's Return**

_**A/N: Hello there :) I would like to start off by apologizing. I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated this story in months. I feel really bad about it. My stupid computer broke and I had the 3**__**rd**__** chapter typed on there and I was too lazy to retype it on my mom's computer. Well…here I am retyping it on my mom's computer. XD I've been thinking about this story lately and I think I'm going to add some drama, which you will witness in this chapter :) I'm actually glad I'm redoing this chapter cuz the one I wrote was corny and I think I have a better idea. Well Read&Relax&Enjoyy :))) **_

The class scurried out of the classroom. The only two people that were left were Oliver and Miley. It was a bit awkward. Oliver walked over towards Miley. He got closer, so close, that there were only a few inches separating them. He looked into her eyes intensely, as though he was studying them, studying their beauty, Miley's beauty. He took her face in his hands and moved in closer than he was before.

_BAM!_ The door slammed open. "Excuse me, but drama club is meeting in here an- Miley?!"

"Oh my gosh-"

_**--**_

"Oh my gosh…_Jake?!" _Miley quickly released her embrace with Oliver.She was getting dizzy. She was unable breathe or see straight. Miley knew this day would come, but she prayed that it wouldn't.

"_Why now? Why in the middle of Senior Year?" _Miley thought, getting more and more upset. A tear ran down her cheek. Oliver looked at Miley's face and knew that something was wrong. He instantly glared over at Jake. Jake looked cocky and smug as usual.

"I-I have t-to go." Miley quickly walked passed Jake, but before she could get out of the classroom, he grabbed a hold of her arm. Miley looked back at him, but couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Where are you going babe," Jake asked tightening his grip. "That's not a way to welcome someone after they've been gone for over a year and a half."

"You're _dead_ to me." Miley murmured under breath, now looking down at her feet.

"Now Miles, I know you don't mean that," Jake said getting frustrated. "Now give me a kiss and maybe I'll forget what you just said."

"NO!" Miley exclaimed. "Now let go of me Jake. _Please!"_ She cried, attempting to pull her arm out of his grasp.

He pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "I'm back and I'm not leaving Miley Stewart. You better start showing me some respect or you'll pay for it later." Miley shivered letting out a few more tears. Jake let her arm go and Miley ran out the door. Oliver took a few steps toward Jake. He grabbed the collar of Jake's shirt.

"I don't know what is going on, but you better stay the hell away from Miley," Oliver snarled fiercely.

"Try and stop me Oken," Jake shot back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a drama club meeting I have to prepare for."

"You better watch your back Jake Ryan." Oliver ran out of the classroom as fast as he could to catch up to Miley. Jake just laughed to himself in his I'm-hot-shit kind of way.

Oliver ran down the hall searching for Miley. He knew he was getting closer when he heard sobbing and sniffles coming from around the corner. He turned left and there Miley was, sitting on the ground against the lockers, crying her eyes out. Oliver ran over to her and kneeled next to her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and she slowly looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. She was shaking furiously. He wiped her tears away and pulled her close to him. It was the safest Miley felt in what seemed like a lifetime. Miley put her head to Oliver's chest and could hear his heart pounding. A small smile formed on her face. They sat there for a moment. Miley felt like she was in heaven.

"Hey, Cassie! Aren't you like totally excited to be taking the drama class with Jake Ryan?! He is _so_ amazing!" The sound of his name brought tears to Miley again. She cried into Oliver's shirt. Oliver felt so horrible. He had no idea what was going on with Miley and Jake, but he was going to find out. He decided that he would wait for a better time to ask. He stroked her hair and her back to calm her down. They stayed that way for about an hour.

Miley fell asleep in Oliver's arms. He decided that it was time to leave, so he got up picking Miley up and carrying her out of the building. He paused for a moment looking at how peaceful she looked when she slept. Luckily, they both lived relatively close to school. They also lived only a few houses away from each other. Fifteen minutes later he passed her house and decided to go to his instead of dropping her off. He opened his door and took her into his living room, gently placing her on the sofa. He watched her sleep for a little while then slowly drifted off to sleep on the floor.

_**Sorry it was short, but I needed to upload SOMETHING! Again, I am so sorry for the wait! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe it'll be up tomorrow night!! Definitely a new chapter by the weekend!!**_

_**Much Love!!**_

_**Kathryn**_


End file.
